


mornings with you

by antaam



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, literally just happy and horny here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaam/pseuds/antaam
Summary: Sylvain wakes early and Felix indulges in him.--Sylvix Week Day 4: Rain - Roommates





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> does it count as being roommates if they're married and live together? yes.

Sylvain wakes slowly to the sound of steady raindrops on the window pane and the warm press of Felix’s body against his back.

Their bedroom is bathed in the pale gray light of an overcast morning, everything fuzzy and soft around the edges from the sleep still comfortably clouding his mind. The fire has gone out in the night, and the chilly morning air bites at Sylvain where his skin lies exposed, so he fumbles for a moment to find the hem of the blanket and tug it up over his bare arms, all the way up to his chin.

Behind him, Felix stirs, making a humming noise against Sylvain’s shoulder and squeezing him tight around the middle as he resettles himself against the line of Sylvain’s body. Sylvain smiles, stomach swooping pleasantly, and slides his arm up to cover Felix’s hand over his belly, pressing his fingers into the gaps between Felix’s own.

“Morning,” He says, voice gravelly and quiet, and Felix makes another sweet sound against him.

“‘S early,” Felix mumbles. The slide of his lips over Sylvain’s skin makes him shudder.

“It is,” Sylvain agrees, “I think the rain woke me.”

Felix hums. It’s not an odd occurance--Sylvain is an early riser by nature and anything besides the usual white noise of their home is enough to stir him once the sun has risen. What _is_ odd is Felix waking with him, and Sylvain has no plans to waste the rare experience of his sleep warm husband. He tries to turn so he can admire the sight, but Felix’s arm locks tighter around his waist, keeping him in place. 

Sylvain laughs, “Can’t I look at you?”

Felix doesn’t deign to respond to that, instead pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Sylvain’s shoulder and then another a little higher, nearer his neck. Sylvain shudders again, warmth seeping from the points of contact, tingling shivers radiating under his skin, all the way down to his toes.

“Oh,” He says, going for teasing and coming out a little breathless, oversensitive within the clinging dredges of a good night's rest, “Frisky this morning, I see?”

“Shut up,” Felix says without heat, and lets his teeth graze over the column of Sylvain’s throat. Sylvain makes a noise at that, tilting his head to bare more skin, and, like he’s sure Sylvain has been suitably subdued, Felix’s grip on him eases, one hand sliding up until his fingers catch against one of Sylvain’s nipples. His fingers are dry and calloused but Sylvain’s chest still tingles, little shocks of sensation, and he moans, unashamed, and gets another sharp flash of teeth against his neck as a reward.

Sylvain sinks into the feeling, content to let Felix gnaw on his neck and squeeze at his chest until he feels a knee knock at the back of his thigh, pushing till he lifts it and lets Felix wedge his leg against the underside of Sylvain’s hardening cock.

“Felix,” He sighs, grinding his hips down into it, the low buzz of arousal growing into a flame in his belly. Felix does nothing, though, just lets Sylvain rub against his knee as he works him over lazily. It's not enough, not _nearly_ enough, and Sylvain says it again, a little more desperately.

Felix snorts, “Impatient,” he murmurs, teasing smile obvious where it’s pressed against Sylvain’s skin. He lollygags a little longer, sucking another bruise into Sylvain’s shoulder and pressing his knee upwards until Sylvain is squirming, and then he releases him, peeling away from Sylvain’s back completely and leaving a chilly void in his wake. 

It’s the opposite of what Sylvain had asked for and he’s about to say as much when Felix’s hands slide away from his chest and up over his ribcage, pushing a little to urge Sylvain to lay on his front. Sylvain goes without question, trusting Felix implicitly and also painfully ready to get this show on the road. Felix moves again, sweeping the blankets up so he can settle over Sylvain’s back, wiggling his way between his parted thighs. A kiss is pressed between Sylvain’s shoulder blades, lingering and gentle and doing nothing to prepare Sylvain for the next words out of Felix’s mouth.

“Can I eat you out?” He asks into Sylvain’s back, voice little more than a rumble, and oh, _oh._

_“Yes,”_ Sylvain says instantly, unashamed of the eagerness in his voice or the way his back arches and his hips jump excitedly at the thought.

He’s rewarded with Felix laughing again and beginning to trail kisses down his spine, the blankets closing against Sylvain’s back as he descends. He's obviously unhurried, unbothered, and despite Sylvain wanting to savor the dreamy atmosphere of this morning, he is _so_ painfully horny, and Felix's pace is _maddenning._

Unknowing or, more likely, uncaring of Sylvain’s plight, Felix kisses every knot in his spine hands dragging down his sides, and then he stops, just between the dimples on Sylvain’s lower back. Anticipation is boiling in Sylvain’s belly, he’s painfully hard, dick sandwiched between the bulk of him and the sheets beneath, and Felix _stops._

A frustrated noise rises unbidden from Sylvain’s chest and Felix snickers at him, the awful, cruel husband that he is. Sylvain tries to retaliate, tries to push his hips back, but Felix anticipates it, catches him and presses him back down into the bed, his thumbs digging into the meat of his ass and Sylvain’s stomach drops.

“Please,” He says, hopes begging is what his husband wants, _“Please.”_

“Calm _down,_ Sylvain,” Felix chastises, gentle and firm. _“Patience.”_

“I’ve _been_ patient, Felix, just- holy _shit-”_

Sylvain’s whole body jerks suddenly as Felix spreads spreads him open and drags his tongue over his hole, firm and slick and hot, sending a burning pleasure racing up his spine. He tries hard, so _fucking_ hard to press back into Felix’s mouth but even so long after the war, Felix is _ridiculously_ strong. It’s hot and frustrating and, yeah, wow, really, _really_ hot.

“Felix, Felix, _Felix,”_ Sylvain chants, high pitched and desperate. His fingers twist into the sheets, helplessly grasping at anything to tether him as rolling waves of pleasure burst like fireworks under his skin. “Fuck, _fuck.”_

The first time they’d done this, Felix had been hesitant, unsure how or why Sylvain would enjoy it. But Sylvain had made it obvious that he _did_ enjoy it--_immensely_\--and Felix had taken a shine to it himself, taking that singleminded focus that had honed him into the deadliest soldier in Faerghus’s ranks and using it to become a bonafide expert at eating ass. It shows now in the way his tongue rolls over Sylvain with a practiced, uyielding confidence, the way his teeth catch against sensitive flesh just hard enough to feel, never to hurt. Everything he does he does because he knows every trick to Sylvain’s body, and Sylvain had never thought that someone knowing him so completely would be so hot, but, goddess, it _is.___

_ _Felix thumbs dig in firmer, spreading Sylvain wider as his tongue spears inside and Sylvain yells into the pillow, desperate in his need to get off. His cheeks are hot, whatever blood hadn’t gone straight to his dick pooling in them instead, and he’s crying nonsense from spitslick lips as Felix pulls him apart._ _

_ _“Felix,” he says, voice broken, and Felix pulls away far enough to say, “Lift your hips.”_ _

_ _Sylvain does, and Felix dives back in, sucking hard as one hand slips beneath him to palm at his dick. It’s all he needs and Sylvain _burns_ as his orgasm rages through him. Waves of heat roll from his hips to every corner of his body as his body jerks with the force of it, the sensation ringing through his mind like a churchbell. _ _

_ _He’s breathing hard when he comes down, mind utterly, pleasantly emptied. Felix shuffles back up from under the blankets, hard against Sylvain’s hip, but he’s patient as Sylvain regains his bearings, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his flushed nape that leave little patches of tingling skin in their wake. When his brain is finally more than post-orgasm soup, Sylvain nudges Felix away to roll over onto his back, to finally look at him, and, goddess is he a sight, dark hair a tangled mess and red lips wet and shiny._ _

_ _“Shit,” Sylvain says, “Babe. C’mere.”_ _

_ _He doesn’t have to tell him twice, Felix throwing a leg over him to straddle Sylvain’s thighs. The blankets fall back around him and pool behind his hips, but Sylvain finds he doesn’t even mind the cold, not when Felix’s dick is an angry red, straining up against the hard planes of his stomach. He reaches out without a second thought, wrapping a firm hand around him and relishing the low, pleased noise Felix makes, eyes slipping shut and face lax with bliss. His hands find purchase on Sylvain’s thighs and his hips roll, fucking slowly into Sylvain’s hand, and it’s like a private show, only for Sylvain, only _ever_ for Sylvain. If he weren’t already fucked out, the thought alone would’ve had Sylvain raring to go._ _

_ _It’s not long before Felix cums with a shuddering sigh, spilling over Sylvain’s hand and stomach, Sylvain watching with all the reverence of a man before his god._ _

_ _A long moment stretches between them, both of them caught in a comfortable haze._ _

_ _“That was nice,” Sylvain says when Felix’s breathing evens and his eyes crack open just enough to see._ _

_ _“It was,” Felix agrees, sweetly honest in the afterglow. He gathers the blankets in his hands and pulls them up over his shoulders before laying down over Sylvain, nuzzling into his neck like a content cat, “Love you.”_ _

_ _Affection surges in Sylvain’s chest, sudden and overwhelming. He slides his fingers into Felix’s mussed hair, tilting his head to press a kiss to the crown of his head, thanking the goddess for giving him this, for giving him _Felix.__ _

_ _“I love you, too,” He murmurs, and lets the warmth of his husband and the quiet pattering of the rain sooth him back into sleep._ _


End file.
